enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of the Stolen Crown
''Secrets of the Stolen Crown ''is the first episode of the Thomas & Friends Creator Collective. It aired in 4 parts on the official Thomas & Friends YouTube Channel between November 6th, 2015 to the 27th, with a compilation with bonus scenes on December 4th. Plot Thomas and Percy were heading to the newest treasure exhibition at the Sodor Maritime Museum, the treasure being recently recovered after the chase between Thomas and Sailor John. At the treasure museum, Percy was concerned about the presence of Skiff, whom he believed had helped Sailor John steal the treasure from The Fat Controller's office, but Thomas dismissed this thought, as he was more worried about Diesel 10 being there. Salty told the admiral about Captain Calles stealing the king of England's crown, and Marion revealed she'd see a riddle etched to the bottom of the treasure chest: "Who is the one who is hiding my treasure? That is't a question, it is the answer. But note that who is not who they seem. Their true source is hidden, if you know what I mean. Follow their waters to where they do fall, and pear behind their watery wall. Then shift the rocks to find your prize, for behind one my lost treasure lies." As soon as he heard the riddle, Diesel 10 slid away. As the engines went back to work, Thomas expresses his suspicion about Diesel 10's actions during the ceremony, and prompted Percy to went after the devious diesel with him. At the Dieselworks, Thomas and Percy hid themselves behind some trucks as Diesel 10 hushed 'Arry and Bert before his speech: he planed on finding the crown before the steam engines, and refusing to give it to the Fat Controller unless he agreed to fulfill their requests, such as buying them premium diesel fuel. Thomas wanted to start looking for the crown first, but before they can sneak away unnoticed, Percy accidently bumped into the fuel tankers before him, alerting Diesel 10. The two tank engines were just able to get away from 'Arry and Bert by wheeshing lots of steam. Out on the main, Thomas and Percy started reciting the riddle to figure out the crown's location, and eventually Percy realised it must be behind the waterfall on Toby's branch line. Just as the two were setting off, Skiff rolled up to tell Thomas he too had worked out an explanation to the riddle, but Percy was less than enthusiastic about this, telling the little boat they had already solved it. Skiff told the two he thought the treasure should be somewhere along the River Hoo, as the riddle said: "But note that who is not who they seem", which was dismissed skeptically by Percy. Thomas apologised to Skiff, and pushed him along, following Percy to Toby's line. At the waterfall, the party encountered Splatter and Dodge, who seem to be following the same line as Percy. But just like the diesels, the steam engines didn't find anything behind the waterfall. Percy was confused, as there was no waterfall along the River Hoo, but Thomas thought otherwise. He remembered Morgan's Mine, which he had a rather watery adventure in after shunting a truck into the mine shafts. Skiff agreed with this hypothesis, since the riddle said: "Their true source is hidden, if you know what I mean." Inside the mine, the three arrived at an underground waterfall after going on the right track at the junction Thomas lost the truck. However, the gang discovered they were too late after going through the waterfall, because Diesel 10 was already there, fustratedly banging the rocks with Pinchy. At last, two of the rocks gave way, and the lost crown revealed itself. Unable to stand there watching silently, Percy ran ahead of Skiff and Thomas and charged after the evil diesel. Diesel 10 blasted his horn after Percy insulted him, causing rocks to cave in from the tunnel roof, blocking the steam engines' path. Skiff yelled for Percy to brake, but Percy ignored him, which only resulted in his own derailment. Percy apologised to Skiff for suspecting him to be a thief, and prompted Thomas to find another way out, leaving him with Skiff. Outside the mine at Great Waterton, Diesel 10 was just telling 'Arry and Bert the stinky steamies wouldn't be bothering them anymore when Thomas came towards them. A chase then started, with Bert being derailed along the way and 'Arry being blocked by Gordon's express at the dieselworks junction. Realising Diesel 10 was escaping to the mainland, Thomas shouted to a signalman, who telephoned the Vicarstown stationmaster, who asked Ryan to hurry to the Vicarstown Bridge. Diesel 10 fell off the raised bridge onto a barge, with the crown caught on the bridge edge. Ryan recovered the crown, and The Fat Controller praised the gang for finding it, while reminding Thomas and Percy they should have done their actual jobs, while the other diesels were still trying to find the crown. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Arthur * Ryan * Diesel * D261 * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge * Salty * Dart * Sidney * Marion * Skiff * The Fat Controller * The Admiral * Signalman * Vicarstown Bridge Operator * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Toby (mentioned) * Rocky (mentioned) * Sailor John (mentioned) Locations * Toby's Branch Line * Sodor Maritime Museum * Morgan's Mine * Dieselworks Junction * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Vicarstown Rolling Bridge * Walney Channel * New York * Chile/Argentina * Japan * Australia Merchandise Lines * Bachmann * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Tomy * Wind-Up Voice Actors * Trent Stanley (DieselD199) as Thomas, Gordon, The Fat Controller, Salty, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge * Matt Michaud (Enterprisingengine93) as Percy, Skiff and Arthur * Caleb Richardson (Calebtrain) as Ryan and Dart * Alison Philips (ToyTrains4U) as Marion * Voltaire as The Admiral * Lucas Cull (TheTrainModeller) as The Driver, 'Arry and Bert * Adam Guzik (Tines Sensahthe) as The Fireman and Diesel * Turtlesandthomas as Sidney * Joel Hunter (GeebMachine) as Class 40 Bonus Scenes * New York Unit by Matt Michaud * Australia Unit by Trent Stanley * Chile/Argentina Unit by Rodrigo Ortiz (Thomas T'n'P' Productions) * Japan Unit by Kosei Yamamoto (Capsule Thomas) Trivia * This is the first production of the Thomas & Friends Creator Collective. * Lamps were added to Thomas, Percy and Skiff while they were in Morgan's Mine. * The scene of the underground waterfall was actually models combined with real scenery. This is the same case with most of the bonus scenes. * Thomas and Percy's Bachmann faces were modified a number of times. Goofs * Skiff oughn't have been allowed on the main line without a driver or an engine. * Searching behind the waterfall on Toby's Branch Line was physically impossible. * In The Great Discovery, it was clearly stately the truck went down the right track; yet in this special the truck was on the left. * Diesel 10's horn ought to have caused the whole mine to collapse, not just some rocks falling behind him in front of the steamies. * How could no one at Great Waterton notice Diesel 10 had a priceless treasure on his claw which clearly doesn't belong to him? * Gordon was pulling the express away from the dieselworks while he should be pulling it along the main line. * Thomas could have alerted everyone when they pass through Crovan's Gate, but in fact they didn't pass through there at all. * No explanation was given as to how Percy got rerailed and rescued from the mine with Skiff as the mine shafts are clearly too narrow for any sort of crane or digger. * The diesels of Sodor were allowed to go wandering around the world searching for the crown instead of sticking to their actual jobs like Thomas and Percy. Quotes "The Crown wasn't there then?" "No. Hey, look! It's some stinky steam engines! And what's this, a boat?" "My name's Skiff." "Uh, Skiff. What are you doing here?" "Uh, nothing. What are you doing here?" "Uh, nothing." "Well, have fun doing nothing!" "You too!" -- Splatter, Dodge, Skiff and Percy, an exchange of nothing Gallery Blm5kYXS.jpg Cruising.jpg Thomas looking good yo with an egg lamp.jpg Hot pursuit .jpg The gang together.jpg Diesel 10.jpg Awesome shot of Percy.jpg Yeah quest Skiff Thomas Percy.jpg Diesel 10 appears.jpg Thomas and Skiff.jpg Percy crown.jpg Diesel 10 back in the barge.png Love this frame.jpg SecretsoftheStolenCrown1.png Category:Web Clips Category:Thomas & Friends Creator Collective